At The Gate of Our Dorm
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy attends Fiore High, a public school that she had to beg her father to enter. However she is obligated to take over the Heartfilia company. What will happen as she leaves behind the one she loves and her dear nakama? JeLu one-shot! Please R&R&F&F !


**Hello everyone! Jelu fanfic~! Hope you enjoy! I've been waiting for this since forever! I've had an idea on how to write this, but I don't know if it'll turn out as well as my other one. Anyway! Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy's POV

Knowing that today was like any other day, I begin to enjoy what's around me. And even realize that my love for those I know has grown. Now let me clarify as to what I mean.

You see my name is Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia company. I attended Fiore High. A public school. I usually attend a private school, but after so much begging I got to go to Fiore. I've always wanted to attend even though It was well-known as a delinquents' school.

Aside from that, I've been able to stay here while my father moved around every time, by going into the dorms. Now this high school had two dorms one for girls and one for boys. I would enjoy going to class and having fun with everyone in the dorms, but It kinda felt awkward. Seeing as to I never really had a social life outside the maids and butlers.

However I have many friends. Even though I knew that at one point I'd have to have an arranged marriage, and moving back with my dad, I still fell in love. Unknowingly.

The very man I fell in love with was with Jellal Fernandes. A delinquent well-known in Fiore. Every morning I would walk out the gate, the thing I saw first was none other than Jellal waiting. He also lived in the dorms.

"Good Morning Jellal!" I greeted like any other day. Though something was different today that changed my life. In so many ways that couldn't have imagined. I just couldn't tell anyone, because my heart broke, repeating what I heard.

"Morning Lucy!" He replied. We walked to school together. We went to our regular classes.

I had to tell them. I sat around my friends during lunch. I was thinking about telling them, but every time I would think of it, I would chicken out. But I pushed those feelings aside. I should be happy. I shouldn't feel bad at the moment.

I smiled at my group of friends. Before I realized it, we were laughing, together, and they didn't even know what was going to happen tomorrow. My heart began to pound as the end of the day neared.

Everything was closing In. Everything was disappearing. I went to the teacher's lounge before I headed off to the library for club activities.

"Please don't tell anyone about my situation until tomorrow Gildarts. I don't want them to feel like I did this because I hated them. But I can't bring myself to openly say it." I say. Bowing my head.

"It's fine Lucy-san. I won't tell them till then. I'll explain what's going on, okay?" He replied. I stared at his beard and smile.

I smiled. "I'm going to miss this place. It feels like a second home to me. Something filled with memories that will follow me forever."

Gildarts smiled even more. "It was fun having you as a student here. I would have liked to see you graduate with the others, but I guess your father says otherwise."

I nodded. "Maybe I would've stayed, but I have to keep my friends safe ya know. I don't want them to be hurt just because of my father."

He looked down and sighed. "Well, there isn't any other way. But this is your choice as well Lucy. If you feel like that you shouldn't follow this path, then don't take It."

I smiled and turned to the door. "Thanks, and goodbye Gildarts, you're an awesome teacher. I wish I could stay longer, but I guess this is the end of the rope."

They waved at each other and Lucy headed for the library where she met up with her friends Levy, Gajeel, and Jellal. They were in the same class as her, along with the same club.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late." I spoke softly towards them.

"Lu-chan, where have you been?" Asked the little blue haired girl. I smiled.

"Sorry I was at the teachers' lounge." I say.

After that they dropped the questions, and we finished our activities given. I smiled, I couldn't help It. It was the best day that I had so far, but, no matter what, the result would be the same. I would have to leave Fiore High. Even though, I loved this place so much.

I was done with activities and walking my way home. Jellal was right next to me. We were walking together like normal. But I just felt kinda awkward around him. It was hard to speak with him, because then i might tell him. He might hate me. He might think that I'm a selfish rich girl.

I kept thinking like that the entire trip. Everything, just crumpled on its own. After I departed from Jellal, I stared at his back. I couldn't tell the person I love what I felt. I couldn't tell my friends that I was leaving, but I could tell them that I was happy. Thats all I could tell them.

The morning after, I woke up earlier than usual. I stayed up and I walked to get my stuff packed.

I looked down, I began to sob quietly, no one could hear me, since I had my dorm room to myself. But it felt worse realizIng that I wouldn't be able to see my friends like I use to.

I wrote a letter saying something along these lines.

_To my dear friends in Fiore High. _

_Sorry. I'm really sorry. I couldn't tell you goodbye. I couldn't. My heart broke every moment I remembered. It was painful, but I guess I should explain. _

_Up until recently, my father has come back from his other company meetings off somewhere'. Thus my father called for me. He said, that now is the time to get married, even though I'm still in High school, I have no other choice. He threatened the school into it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. My dad would do anything just to get money._

_Thus I kept secret that I was to quit high school, and inherit the family fortune. Thus I must also marry another person as well. A political marriage. _

_Though, I feel like I should let this out of my chest. Even though I may not be that special person that you love. But something else. _

_To Jellal: _

_I love you, I've loved you so much that I feel like shit not being able to tell you in so much time. In reality I knew that the day my father was setting this up. But not once was I able to say it. Because then would think that I'm a bad person. _

_So I want to try to clarify. I love you Jellal. Even though I'm sure you're in love with someone else, I love you. I wish I could have stayed a little longer. Then I could have told you this information in person. But I guess that didn't happen. I could see that you're in love with someone else, so once i leave, I guess you'll be happy that I give up on you. _

_Aside from this frustration, I'll struggle with the company, so please wish me luck. _

_Please don't try to stop me. I have to follow through with this. If i don't..._

I stopped there and began to cry harder

_If I don't, then the school shuts down and it'd be all my fault because of my selfish reasons. I could let you guys contact me. But that's it. I can't see you in person, I can't go to Fiore again. But I'll be able to call you all. You know my phone number already. But my father might throw it away or try to break It, so I'll have a backup for all of you._

_Fiore was the best school I attended, I hope one day I can come back and visit. I wish I could see my friends by that time. Again. And we'll have fun, i know we will! _

_Whenever you can, please reply, even if it was a no, even if it was a yes, please tell me someday. _

_Love Lucy_

I never had the guts to tell you because I was as happy as you were while we laughed and smiled together. I added that in.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. I saw a car that my father told me was going to pick me up in. I breathed in, and breathed out.

I walked into the car and we drove off. Ever since then I haven't seen any of my friends. I spoke with them. At first everyone was crying, everyone was devastated. They told me that loved me, and they'd miss me.

It hurt. But there was one response that I was waiting for. Jellal. I'll wait for when we meet again. Then I could talk to you in person.

_**7 years after the incident. (By the way, they were all seniors at that time)**_

Its been so long, but I'll go. I told them to meet up at Fiore if they weren't busy.

I looked over to windows once we arrived. I didn't get married thankfully. But I still had my heart for Jellal. I don't know his response. But he told me that he'd tell me when we meet up. I can't wait to see this.

When I arrived, I had seen many students at Fiore. They looked at me oddly. But I wore my school uniform for Fiore. It was my school after all. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. Then I called them.

"Hey guys, where are ya?" I asked. "I'm here"

My heart began to pound. "Come inside of Fiore Lu-chan!"

Levy-chan! I smiled and walked in. I knew this place so well. I entered and saw many students there.

"Lu-chan, lets play a little game. Go look for us, we'll be in the rooms where we each met you." I giggled.

I went inside my home room classroom, I saw Natsu, Lisanna, a baby in her arms, and Cana. I couldn't help but tackle them. I loved these guys.

I told them they could come along. We passed a few students here and there and we continued. Next was the art room, I met up with Freed, Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

I also tackled them. And then I met up with everyone else. We stayed at the library. There was someone missing. Then i thought about who it might have been. I already met up with the teachers as well.

It hit me. I ran outside the room and outside the gate. I ran and ran. As fast as I could. I reached the dorms. Then I checked the boys gate no one was there, then I checked the girls gate. I saw the one I was looking for.

Jellal.

He wore his uniform like before, messy but at least everything was there. His bag over his shoulder and his eyes in seriousness, with the feeling that he's a delinquent. But no. I loved this man. No matter what.

I was hugged him and he hugged me back. He had a huge blush on his face. He held his embrace. He planted his head next to my ear.

"Lucy, I love you. I have for the many years that I've known you. I was never in love with someone else. I was only ever in love with you. And I'd like for you, who've I've been practically dating for so many years, to please marry me."

He kneeled on one knee and looked up to me. With a open box and ring In his hand. My heart was thumping so loud that it was heard from the school.

I nodded my head vigorously. I smiled giggles and even cried. I hugged him. And gave him a kiss. He kissed me back and many people behind us were cheering, I saw that the group of friends I had, was also there, cheering us on.

Jellal and I separated. Holding each other, while blushing. Like we were still in high school.

"Lu, I love you, I will forever love you." He spoke quietly. Smiling, and leaning down for another kiss.

"Even though you're the heir in the Fernandes gang, and I'm the heir to the Heartfilia company. I will always love you, Jellal" I followed in the kiss. we were in each others embrace. Even if we were polar opposites when it came to our families.

_We fell in love with each other, right at the gate of our dorms. _

_**End**_

**Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. I worked on it for a while now. Actually the idea kind of popped in. Anyway~ other updates will come into my stories soon~ I'm working on one-shots because again, I have writers block for some of my other stories. **

**Anyway! Please R&R&F&F! PLEASE LEAVE A ReVIEW AS WELL! THANKS! **

**Yadi-san out~ ~O **


End file.
